In Fear and Faith
by therapture75
Summary: She was a normal Hogwarts student, with a crush on a Weasley. What happens if he begins to notice...
1. Chapter 1

First time posting on here. So guess i will see how things go and if people like it. I dont own any one except the main character.

She was like any other student at Hogwarts. She was a Grifyindor and a pureblood. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, an average body, and was of average height. She had good grades and excelled in most things. The only down side was she mostly a loner. Very shy and hardly said anything she preferred to sit in the corner of the common rooms and read her newest book or re-read. she lived with her aunt on the outskirts of London. She spent most of her time at home doing the same as at school since she was alone most of the time because her aunt was always working and traveling leaving her alone most holidays as well as the summer.

She was now sitting in the hall eating breakfast and she just about to finish a muggle book she had picked up over the summer at a book store down the street from her house. This year at Hogwarts they were holding the Triwizard tournament, so just her luck there were even more people at Hogwarts to make her feel just a little bit more isolated. She was never completely isolated persay, she talked to many people, she hated few people. She had aquatances. Just then the owls came flying through the hall. She saw her aunts owl swooping graceguly towards her. She took the parchment and the small box and Dell flew away. It was a letter from her aunt:

_Dearest Jen, _

_I am now in Italy taking care of much to report. I hope this year at Hogwarts is going smoothly and efficiently. Anyways, while I was in America I saw this muggle trinket and thought of you . Well toodles love._

_Aunt Marie._

She sighed and opened the box to reveal a very small glass figure swan on top of white tissue paper. She smiled at her aunts gesture. Jen rolled her eyes at the pun on their last name. Indeed her last name was Swanson. Jennifer Fleur Swanson.

She got up from her seat and began to her first class even though the bell had not rang yet. When she got to the doors another figure bumped her arm quiet hard knocking all her books and consequently the swan figure onto the floor shattering the figure. Jen stopped, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply for a second before bending down to pick up her books first then pick up pieces of the figure. As she was bent down she saw a wand flick and the swan figure now one piece on the ground. She looked side ways to see an oldish looking pair of shoes with brown slacks. Looking up she saw a tall red-headed boy grinning down at her. She looked at him briefly trying to place a name but couldn't then looked back to the figure on the floor. She was a bit baffled that she was acknowledged. She gave a thanking smile and picked up the swan. She gathered her books and stood up. The boy was still there standing as he was just seconds ago, with a smile. Just then she relized who he was. He was a Weasley. Most imporatnly, Fred Weasley, who she indeed have the biggest crush on.

"Bloody Slytherins." He said looking off towards the stairs. " No Courtesy." He said turning back to see her walking away in the other direction, quickly. She knew if she didn't get out of there now she would be trapped and say something completely pathetic and even worse, nothing at all.

Jen sat in her first class of the year. Divination. She wasn't really paying too much attention. She could just read really about it later and know just as much. She didn't pay too much to whom she shared the classroom with either, for none talked to her. Twelarney was babbling on when she heard someone sit next to her, or close to her. She looked up to see Fred sitting at the table next to hers with his brother George. She stared at them, when Fred noticed her. He smiled and nodded to her and she quickly averted her eyes someplace else. Go figure they would be in a class with her. They always were but, instead they were sitting at the table next to hers and not on the other side of the room joking and laughing.

Friday of that week

It was now supper time and she sat at the Grifyindor table reading over the potions homework. Snape had given loads of homework on the first day. At least it wasn't due tomorrow, but instead the day after. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins and a few others sat at the other end of the table. Seamus was talking very animatedly while everyone laughed at him. She turned back to her homework. She had no idea why exactly she had been placed in Grifyindor at all. She was not brave or courageous. She was quiet and clumsy.

"Jen?" she heard a voice say and she looked up to see Katie Bell smiling down at her. "Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you were doing poitions homework." She stated. Jen nodded as she continued. Katie laughed and smiled, " Ha. Oliver has us on this ridiculous Quittich schedule and I was wondering if I can look over your home work to see if I got the right answers and all." She asked biting her lip.

Jen stared at her for a minute. She knew she was lying. She just wanted to copy the answers. "Um, yea sure, that's , that's fine." Jen said and slid the homework over to Katie who smiled big and thanked Jen. Jen turned back to doing homework.

Fred POV

Fred had just glanced up across the table to see Katie Bell talking to Jen Swanson. She was sitting well basicly by herself and he knew she had just given up her homework to Katie.

"What ya looking mate?" George asked snapping Fred back as he looked up. "Ah, Katie?" George asked.

Fred laughed at his twin and shook his head.

"Katie should do her own homework." Hermione pipped up. Everyone looked at her. "She isn't learning anything if she is just copying off Jen."

"Well she gave up the homework didn't she."Ron said stuffing his face.

"Still , Ronald. Its not right." Hermione said.

"Its notlike she can or would stand up for herself. She isn't like you Hermione. She donst have the courage to speak her mind or have as many friends to back her up or any for that matter."

"How sentimental Ron." George said joking around

"Oh shut up." Ron remarked back.

"I kind of feel sorry for her."Harry said looking down the table, as they all did the same thing.

Jen POV

Ever get that feeling that someone was watching you. Jen had that feeling right then. She didn't want to look up and around for the culprits because that could put her in a very awkward situation she wished to avoid. She was pretending to read a book. Reading the same line over and over.

"Hey" a voice said scaring her, accidently making her spill a glass of pumpkin juice all over the person's lap. She looked at the lap then up into the face of Fred Weasley. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open as she covered it in horror and her face turned a shade of bright red. He gave a smirk and stared down at his lap.

"Omg! I'm . I'm so sorry. I. " She said now grabbing a napkin in attempt to clean up the mess in his lap, but when relizing what she was about to do she stopped herself throwing the napkin in his lap "I'm sorry. " and got up and ran out of the great hall, her face turning even more red.

Outside the great hall doors Jen stood there with her hands over her face. _Shit! Did that just happen. How EMBARRASSING!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fred POV.

He sat there watching the doors as the opened and closed. He was embarassesed non the less, but not because she had spilled pumpkin juice all over his crotch area and the fact that she was about to clean it up, but the fact that she left. He blushed very slightly wiping his pants and looked down at his friends, who had mixed faces, and shrugged. Ron and George looked like they had begun to laugh, Harry looked like he def. felt sorry for her, and while Hermione gave him this death like glare, as to say "what did you do?!". He looked back towards the doors, and had began to get up when he saw she left al her books laying on the table. He picked them up and walked back to his seat.

Jen POV

She had went to bed early that night. She heard her room mates come in.

"you didn't see what happened?" one of them said.

"no, what?"

"Swanson spilled pumpkin juice all over Fred Weasley. Accidently of course."

"Really? Think she got a crush?"

"I don't know, maybe."

The next day was Saturday , so she did what she normally did. She got up early and headed to the music room that the professors had let her use on Saturday mornings. You see the thing is , she loved to play the piano and was very good. She had be asked multiple times to join the choir as a pianist and she refused everytime with a smile and a thank you. The music wing was up in a tower almost away from every other part of the castle. She placed herself on the seat in front of the piano and played around for a while, til she remembered the song she had been working on in her head. She bagan playing the song and singing/mumble the words softly. As the song pregressed she became more gutsy singing louder. She was intranced and so into the song, she didn't care if anyone had heard her.

Fred POV

Him and George had been up early playing around with the mauraders map Harry had given back to them. They had ended up in the music wing that particular morning when they heard a piano playing. He looked at George and they decided that they would go see who was playing the piano. When they got to the big doors it was cracked ever so slightly. George undid the map and took a look at the name. _Jennifer Swanson _the map said.

"Swanson" George whispered to Fred as he looked through the crack.

"What?" Fred said trying to sound no too shocked or anything. He grabbed to map towards him. He looked at the name that indeed did say her name. He looked through the crack as well again as she began to play a song and he could hear a soft singing. As she continued she got more braver singing more clearly. He was almost mesmerized by her singing. He never knew that some one so shy, quiet, and almost unknown really could produce such vocals. His mouth had began to gape open a little and he watch the back of her. What was going on? He had never really noticed her before. There was just something a little different about her this year, and he couldn't figure out what it was but he found himself intrigued. She ended the song and began to gather her things.

"Fred !" George whispered harshly so they could hurry up and split so she didn't see them. They ran around the corner in the shadows as the door opened and she walked out closing the door behind her. She hurried off down the stairs and out of site.

They stepped out and stared towards the set of stairs.

"She is wicked good"George piped up.

"indeed." Fred said still staring at the stairs.

George looked quickly at his twin and smirked raising his eyebrows. _Did Fred just say indeed? SOmethings up and I think I know what it is._

Jen POV

Weeks had passed and the triwizard champions had completed the first challenge, and as a surprise to the entire student body, they were hosting the Yule ball.

"…" McGonagal said as Ron was thouroughly embarrassesed.

"Alright, everone rise, I will pair you off." Professor said. Jen bite her lip as she stood in the back of the crowd of girls. She was probably the only one who knew how to dance. Oh yeah did she mention that when she was younger her aunt made her take dance lessons just incase. Guess this was the in case situation.

"Mrs. Swanson…" Mcgonagal began snapping her out of her thoughts. Jen looked up raising her eyebrows, and some one behind her pushed her alittle to move towars the professor. As she walked through the crowd she saw one of the Weasley twins also walking towards Mcgonagal as well. She stopped breathing a little, but exhaled just a little when she noticed that it was George, but was still nervous. "Alright, Mr. Weasley,place your right hand on mrs Swansons waist, Mrs. Swanson your handon his shoulder."

George held out his hand to take. She first looked at the hand and then up at him taking his hand. He put his hand on her waist as she put hers on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile, as mcgonagall began talking about how to dance. Jen wasn't paying attention really, just thinking about how awkward this was going to be or how already awkward it was turning out to be.

They were dancing when he began to strike up a conversation."So,who do you want to ask you to the ball?" he asked her.

They was lost in her thoughts. "Pardon?" she asked as her cheeks blushed a bright red.

He laughed, "Who do you want to go to the ball with?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think im going to go." She said biting her lip and looking down.

"Not going? Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I, I don't know."She said shly.

"Would you go if someone asked you to go?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe?"

"Hmm." He said and nodded.

_Hmmm? What does hmmm mean!? _She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its kinda short, but I hope you like it anyways =)

Fred Pov.

"Ouch" a voice said in the room. He looked up to see George and Jen had stopped dancing. Looks like George stepped on her foot. Fred smiled as he sat watching the unlucky people dance and some attempting to. He watched her nod her head and they went back to dancing. He had to admit he was a little jealous that George had been picked to dance with her. He wouldn't have minded.

These past weeks had been a little crazy with the tournament and all but also, every time he saw her he became more and more intrigued by her . the way she walked, sat , talked. Everything. Why he hasn't gone and talked to her he didn't know. The last time they exchanged words was when he gave her her books back she had left in the dining room the night she spilled juice on him. She simply thanked him then said she had to go study or something. He was watching them dance when he saw her eyes dart up at him. When she quickly realized that she had been caught she averted her eyes away and blushed while still dancing with George. Fred thought it was incredibly cute and he smirked.

"Alright, that's all for now. Enjoy the rest of your day." McGonagall said the room began to spill out and to the dining hall for dinner.

"SO Fred are you going to ask Jen to the ball?" George said out of nowhere.

"What?" Fred responded caught a little off guard.

"You heard me. Are you going to ask Swanson to the ball or not?" George said with a smile. Fred simply looked at him "Fred it's not like your hiding it very well. You look at her all the time during divination, and I'm your twin I know these things mate."

"I think I might." Fred said after a few seconds.

"Well maybe you forgot something back in the common room." George said.

Fred looked at his brother confused. "No I haven't"

"Oh, but maybe you should check. Just to be sure." George said smiling even wider leaving his brother a little dumbfounded in the hall way.

Fred shook his head and went back towards the common room. His hands were in his pocket. His left hand was holding a coin as he walked the empty hallway to the common room as the sun had began to set out side shinning in through any open window or opening. He said the password and walked into common room. He looked around and then up as someone descend from the girls sleeping area. He watched as the girl's long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder, her face buried in a novel. He noticed the way her bracelet wrapped around her delicate wrist and the simple silver ring on her right hand. She was humming a song he did not know, but it was still … still. He couldn't think of the right word to explain it.

She hadn't noticed him yet. He had stepped back into the shadows to watch her. She now had closed her book for a moment for her to bend down and tie her shoe. He took this opportunity to casually walk in. He stepped into the room and pretended like he was looking for something near the fire place. Thinking of something to start a conversation up with her.

Jen Pov.

She was standing there as she realized that Fred was in the room. She sucked in her breathe and grabbed her book planning on turning around and walking out of the room before she collapsed from holding her breathe. As she reached for her book he spoke up.

"Um, have you seen my uh uh quill?" He asked standing up straight and looking at her now wide eyed face.

"Your quill?" she seemed to squeak out. _What a dumb question Jen! _She thought.

"Yeah. I uh lost it I think. It was my favorite." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and a smirk displayed on his face.

She blushed slightly for no reason, Probably because he had the cutest smile ever and that she was acting stupid again like she always does when she is around Fred. "I'm sorry I haven't."

They stood in a silence for a few seconds. "Oh okay then." He said , the smirk dropping his smirk slightly as he looked at the floor for a moment. She saw this and gathered her book and walked towards the door. Why did she create these awkward moments? WHY?! She said a small goodbye before exiting and he replied "see ya".

She clutched her book close to her chest and walked down the hall way. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was such a geek! And that no one in their right mind, especially Fred Weasley, would want to waste time with the quiet girl who sat by herself at dinner. She made the corner when she heard someone calling her name.

"Jen! Jen wait!"

She stopped and backed up looking to the side to see Fred jogging towards her with a smile on his face. He was breathing somewhat hard. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

"What are you doing the rest of the evening?" He asked her catching his breath.

"I was going to go for a walk maybe?" she said simply and small.

Fred smiled and stood up straight placing his hands on his hips and looking at her. "A walk sounds GREAT right about now." He said.

She smiled small up at him, still clutching her book tight to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal Pov.

Fred walked with her up to the owlry to send a letter to her aunt. They talked a little, or more like Fred talked, and Jen would reply with a laugh , a smile , or quiet answer or reply. Finally reaching the tower Fred let her walk in first. As she walked by him Fred breathed in the scent of her perfume or lotion, he didn't know he just knew its smelt amazing. He watched her walk across the room and to a gray owl and tie the small parchment around its foot.

"Who are you writing to? If you don't mind me asking?" he asked walking into the room with his hands in his pocket.

She turned around slightly and looked at him then back to tying the string, "My aunt." She said as the owl flew away. She turned around to face him now. A few seconds went by when Fred spoke up again.

"So tell me about your family. How's mom and dad?" he asked pretending to be interested in the owls, but he really was trying to not seem so desperate for her answer.

She looked down at her fingers that we fiddling."I live with my aunt. I've never met my parents" she said silently. She gave a quick sad laugh, " I don't even know who they are or … who they were." She finished looking up and out the window at the sun that was almost finished setting.

Fred was now looking at her. He felt bad for bringing up the subject at all. All he could do at that moment nod and say, "Oh I'm sorry.". He looked at the side of her face. She mumbled very quietly to herself " me too.". He knew she never meant for him to hear her say that but he did and he couldn't help but think that there was more to her story then he knew or even she knew, but he didn't press the subject any further.

" I think its almost time for dinner." She said picking up her book from the ledge and they began to walk towards the dining hall.

Fred was telling about the one time him and George pulled a prank on their older brother Percy. They had taken the long way back through a part that was outside the castle. She gave a small laugh at him and it was now dark outside. They only saw each other's faces because of the light from the full moon in the sky. They could see the castle when they heard a crack nearby. They both stopped quickly and turned to look to see if there was a cause to it. They heard it again. Jen sucked in her breathe and suddenly became a little scared, pulling her book close to her chest again. Fred pulled out his wand and had it ready as they heard the crack again. "Stay close." He said to Jen. She did as she was told and took a step closer to Fred. Forgetting for a second about her huge crush on him because she was too scared. There was another crack and a luminous light. Fred and Jen both squinted at the light at Hagrid came into view. They both breathed out in relief.

"Oy! What are you two do out here?" Hagrid said

"Walking to the dining hall." Fred replied.

"Oh. Well go on now , I'm starving." Hagrid said and they all three walked to the dinning hall.

When they arrived Hagrid walked up to his seat and Fred and Jen were approached by Seamus.

"Hey Fred" Seamus said and Fred nodded at him.

"He Jen, I was just wondering if maybe you can help me with transfiguration homework? McGonagall said you would be able to help." Seamus said.

"Yeah sure." She replied smiling. She turned to look at Fred and smiled and walked to the end of the table with Seamus.

Fred felt a small bit of jealousy that Seamus would be spending his dinner with Jen ,even though it was just transfiguration homework, he felt a little weird. He shook it off and began walking towards George, but still felt uneasy about Seamus and Jen, but he didn't let it show.

As he sat down George had a huge smile on his face. "I see you found what you forgot in the common room hmm?" George said with a big smirk.

Fred gave a smirk at his brother then looked down the table at Jen and Seamus.

"Did you ask her to the ball?" Lee asked. Fred stared at Lee like he was crazy."George told us you were going to ask her..So did you?"

Fred gave his brother a look, to which George simply smirked wider and shrugged, then turned to Lee. "Yes I was planning on asking her , but no I haven't yet why?"

Everyone's face looked around, George gave a whistle and Lee made a face. " What? Fred asked.

"Well Fred. Someone heard Seamus say he was going to ask Swanson to the ball, and I would assume…" George said looking down the table. Fred's eyes grew wide, with a face of no emotion. Inside Fred was raging with jealousy. He was going to hex that Irish kid! He looked down at Jen and Seamus to see her laughing at him. He was smiling as well. Fred had lost some of his appetite and hardly paid any attention during dinner. He would always look down the table out of the corner of his eye, thinking that he lost his chance to ask her to the ball.


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in one night. Woho.

It had been three days since they had talked. Fred didn't know if Seamus had asked Jen to the ball. There was on talk of it, but he was not going to just come out and asked Seamus if he did, and he didn't want to ask Jen because then he might have to explain. Fred had grown to liking Jen a lot. There was something about her , her mysterious story, her movements, her smell…

The night before last he had came down in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep to see Jen asleep on the common room couch. She was resting on her side, head on the arm of the couch, hands in her lap, and her book was open and her leg was being used as a book mark. He picked up the book placed a piece of paper to hold the spot and he placed a blanket over her, and then went back to bed. He lay in bed wide awake. This situation was bothering him a little, and he thought of his other options. The next day he was going to ask Angelina to the ball, since his chance with Jen was slim to none.

Jen Pov.

It was Saturday again and Jen began to make her way up the music wing, like she always did. As she was playing she was thinking as well. She felt like a loser. No one had asked her to the ball yet. She knew no one really wanted to go with her anyways; she wouldn't be much fun really. She just wouldn't go to the ball, it was that simple. It was true she still had a crush on Fred, but he had asked Angelina Johnson yesterday afternoon, so…

She didn't let it bother her to much; she knew that the chances of her a Fred even being friends was not something that would ever happen. They would always be just acquaintances, nothing more. So she packed up her things and began to walk to the dining hall for some breakfast.

She was sitting eating a piece of toast and reading her book when she felt someone sit down next to her. She moved her eyes to look at them but didn't move her head. It was Jared Smith. He was a Hufflepuff that was in two of her classes. He was nice and they talked often during class, when it was appropriate and they both were in the same year.

"Hey Jen." He said. He was nervous about something that was obvious. She sat up straight and looked at him. She gave him a smile and said hey. She was still shy around any guy; it just happens she is shy and a klutz around Fred.

"So, there are these rumors going around that your going with Seamus Finnigan to the Ball. I just wanted to know if they were, ya know, true and what not." He said running a hand through his light brown hair. Jen shrunk a little in her seat.

"No one has asked me to the ball yet." She said looking down at her lap.

She looked up when she heard a laughed sigh of relief.

"Oh good!" he exclaimed with a smile. "I thought I was too late."

Jen blushed a shade of pink at his statement. "Too late?" she asked mousey.

Jared looked at her with a smile and said "Yeah. To ask you to the ball?"

Her eyes grew a little wider. She didn't know what to do. She didn't like Jared like that but he was extremely nice. She looked at Jared and saw Fred standing in the background behind him talking to George. Their eyes met and he smiled at her and she turned her eyes back to Jared and smiled at him. Her stomach was doing flips, and it had nothing to do with Jared. She wished it had been Fred who was sitting next to her asking her to the ball, but she replied ,"Sure. I'll go to the ball with you."

Jared smiled "Really? Cool, well I have to go practice quittich, but I will talk to you later right?" He said standing up and beginning to walk backwards away, awaiting her reply.

"Yup" she said and smiled

"Nice. See ya." He said and walked away, turning around once to look at her.

She smiled and glanced over at Fred and George to see Hermione Dragging Fred to the side to talk to him. She was jealous he was going to the ball with Angelina, but she knew nothing more was ever going to happen, so she went back to pretending to read her book.

Fred Pov.

George was trying to tell Fred something but he as to distract by what was happening not too far away at table. Jen was talking to Jared Smith, a hufflepuff, who played quittich. This bothered Fred even thought he knew that there was never going to be anything between them. He sighed quietly and joked with George. George, Lee, and he were making a plan for their next prank. They were talking in whispers when Fred happened to look up and make eye contact with Jen. His heart stopped for a moment, and he smiled at her. She quickly turned away and began talking with Jared, so he looked back at his friends, then once more at Jen. Instead he saw Hermione making a straight b line for him. He stood up more than he was and gave a devious smirk when she approached.

"Well Hermione, nice to see you finally coming around!" Fred joked.

"oh shut up! I need to talk to you." She said pulling Fred aside.

"About what?" he asked.

"About Jen. I thought you were going to ask her to the ball?" Hermione began.

Fred rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I was but then Seamus asked her so I asked Angelina. So what." He said.

"If Seamus asked her then why did she just now say yes to going to the ball with Jared smith, two seconds ago?" Hermione said in a harsh whispered

"Wait are you saying that, that Seamus didn't ask her? And that no one asked her to the ball until just now?!" Fred said in a stern whisper.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Hermione said back.

Fred stood there staring at Jen from across the room. _WHAT?!_ Was all Fred could think? Seamus hadn't asked her at all, and he still would have had a chance if he would have just asked Seamus if he had or hell even talked to Jen to see if he did. Instead he overreacted like an idiot and now he was going to the ball with Angelina, who he semi liked, when he could have been going with the person he really did like …a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

Jen Pov.

It was now a couple days till the ball and today they were going to Hogsmede. Her aunt had sent her a good amount of money to buy a dress. She held her book in her right hand as everyone walked to Hogsmede. She was nervous to pick out a dress, because well she was going to do it by herself and that was a little weird but whatever.

"Jen?" someone beside her said. She turned to see Hermione with her bushy hair smiling.

"Hey" Jen replied with a small smile.

"Are you going to go dress shopping or did you get one sent to you?" Hermione asked quickly.

Jen smiled, " I was going to go look for one in Hogsmede. " Jen didn't feel as small when she was around Hermione. Maybe it was because Hermione never seemed to judge her and was always really nice to her.

"Do you mind if I tag along? We can give each other advice?"

"Sure." And with a smile they walked towards a small dress shop.

It wasn't too crowded in the dress shop and they began browsing the dresses. Jen had found a dress that was layered in different shades of light purple.

"That one looks really nice" Hermione said

"it is, but I don't think I will look good in it." Jen said making a face looking at Hermione. "Why don't you try it on?" Jen said walking towards Hermione.

"Okay".

They tried on many dresses and Hermione ended up choosing the layered dress from before. Jen on the other hand had not found the right dress yet. Hermione had told her they weren't leaving until they found the right dress for her. Jen was willing to just give up looking and tell Jared she wasn't feeling good and wasn't going to go to the ball. This whole thing seemed useless. There was a knock on the dressing room door and it was Hermione with another dress for her to try on.

"Try this one!" Hermione said and Jen took it. There wasn't a mirror inside the dressing stall, so she put on the dress and walked out.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she smiled wide."That's the one!" she said.

Jen smoothed the sides of the dress and turned around to look at herself. This was different, she had to admit that she really did like this dress a lot.

"boy Fred is going to regret even more not asking you now" Hermione mumbled to herself.

Jen turned around to look at her. "Hmm?" she asked. All she had heard was something about Fred.

"What? Oh nothing." She said and they went to pay for their dresses. She really hoped that Jared was going to like it and that she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself. A little inside her hoped that Fred would like it, even though they weren't going together.

Fred Pov.

It was now the day of the Yule ball and Fred was, somewhat excited. All Angelina had talked about was her dress and how much fun they were going to have. He would nod and agree, but he didn't really care too much. He was still a little frustrated with the whole Jen situation. He wished he had some kind of time machine so he could fix things. So now he stood with Angeline, George, Katie Bell, Lee and his date. They were getting ready to bring in the Tri wizard champions so everyone made way for them to walk in. H watched as they all came through and laughed because now Harry had to dance. As Harry walked by he noticed Jen on the other side of the crowd. She was clear as day. She looked amazing, and that dress did her justice. Her hair was down in wavy curls, and her small necklace twinkled in the light around her neck. Her strapless dress fit her body perfectly and the deep purple of the dress made her light skin look so perfect. This was going to drive him crazy all night long. What really drove him crazy was that this Jared kid was whispering something in her ear, and she wasn't really making any sort of face , so he couldn't tell if she was enjoying what he was saying or not.

He watched her a lot that night even catching her eye once or twice.

The first time it was really quick. It was a simple glance without any emotion, just eyes passing by.

The second time though was more. He was standing with Angelina as she talked with Katie. He looked across the room for her when she looked up. Fred gave a smile and nodded towards her. She smiled back then looked back to Jared. But only a few seconds later she looked back at Fred still smiling and blushed then looked away again. She had his attention a good part of the night.

Later that night Angelina said she was tired and her and Katie went to bed. Fred put his hands in the pockets of his dress robes and began walking up to the common rooms. As they walked he saw Jen walking back towards the ball area. He watched her as she walked then stopped. "Hey I will catch you back in the common rooms okay?" Fred said to his friends. Lee nodded but George stayed and walked over to his brother and places a hand on his brothers shoulders.

"good luck Fred."George said with a smile knowing exactly what was up.

" Pretty sure I will need it George." Fred replied and they walked their separate ways.

Fred found her by a random chair looking around it for something. When she found her coat he walked in. he wasn't sure if she had noticed or not.

"Can't get enough dancing eh?" Fred said, but to his surprise she screamed. And a loud one that echoed at that. Guess she hadn't seen him after all.

She surprised herself , he could tell because she placed her hand over her mouth and the other hand on her chest, with eyes wide in surprise.

"Wow. You really screamed!" Fred said with amusement.

She was breathing heavy and she turned bright red. "I'm sorry" she apologized.

Fred stepped closer to her and cocked his eye brow at her. "For what?" he asked.

She blushed again and bit her lip, "Um, I don't know." She said softly.

He nodded as they stood there in silence for a second. "Looks like it's just us." Fred said looking around the place but always looking back at her. She wasn't looking at him but instead around the room as well. He wanted her to look at him, so he could look at her beautiful blue eyes. "Care to dance?" he asked now looking at her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"we don't have any music" she said.

He nodded and began to think.

Jen Pov.

She stood looking at Fred. Her stomach was twisted into a gazillions knots with excitement and nervousness. She watched his thumb and pointer finger cup his chin to think, the way his lips curved up into a smirk when he thought of a good idea, and the way his eyes shone with excitement.

"well just have to make our own music then." He said stepping towards her and extended his palm out to her. For a second she stopped breathing as he approached her. She looked at his hand for a second before she placed her small hand into his. He wrapped his fingers around hers and smiled. "Come on." He said and began to lead her out of the room at a quick pace. She pulled her dress up a little bit so she wouldn't trip over it. Her shoes made a clinking noise as the fast walked, so she stopped and took them off. Fred took her hand again and began hurriedly walking again.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

He gave a chuckled and as they walked into a room he said "to make music." He let her walk in front of him into the dark room. Fred pulled out his wand and said luminous, creating a light for them to see. Fred stood behind her with his hand her back. This sent shivers all over her body, but she was scared for a moment, but saw he was speaking literally of making music because they now stood in the music wing where the piano was. She smiled and walked towards the piano. She sat down and ran her fingers over the keys making a soft noise, but quickly pulled them back when Fred sat next to her on the seat.

"Don't stop, I like the way you play." He said smiling.

"I just ran tom fingers over the keys I didn't play anything." She said with a soft laugh.

"I've heard you play." He said. She looked at him funny . _He heard me play? Omg! I probably sounded so horrible!_ She thought. "I , uh, heard you playing one Saturday morning." He said running the back of his neck, rustling parts of his red hair. She blushed in the darkness of the room and placed her fingers on the keys after a few seconds. She began to play a little. She watched as her hands moved from key to key. When she messed up once she stopped and pulled her hands back.

She blushed yet again and said "I don't know. I'm really not that good at all." She looked down at her hands in her lap. She could feel Fred looking at her, so she dared herself to look back up at him. He had a small smile on his face. She looked at him blinking a few times , her breathing was becoming heavy because she had massive butterflies. For a few more seconds they looked at each other when Fred began to lean in towards her. They were very close now and she could feel his breathe on her lips. She was freaking out inside! He gently pressed his lips against hers as she closed her eyes, returning the kiss. He had placed his hand gently on her face as he kissed her again.

Just then they heard the door open and light had shone through. They broke apart as they looked towards the door and saw the shadow of a cat appearing in the light. Fred quickly grabbed Jen's hand and pulled them into a corner where they wouldn't be noticed. Fred still had hold of her hand and they stood with their bodies close together and didn't move. She placed and hand over her mouth so they wouldn't get discovered from her breathing. Filch walked in and looked around. She gripped tighter on Fred's hand and closed her eyes. Filch decided that no one was in the room and left. Fred let out a heavy sigh and laughed.

"Well that was close!" he said to her. She smiled back at him as they walked out of the room and back to the common rooms. As they walked Fred took her hand as they walked. She looked from their hands up to his face. He had that stupid grin on his face again, but she blushed and smiled as they walked.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Fred lay in his bed, arms behind his head just staring at the blank ceiling, with a grin. He had to admit there was something about Jen that drove him crazy. Maybe it was the fact that he had no idea what she was thinking and it drew him more to learn and be around her. Or maybe it was the fact that she wouldn't judge him or anyone. He knew that she would accept all his flaws. It also could be the way she walked clutching a book to her, or the smell of her shampoo. The way she smiled in response to him and he knew she was really listening. He was falling…. Quickly.

She lay on her side looking out the window as the snow began to fall. Did tonight really happen? Did Fred really kiss her? She couldn't help but smiled when she thought about it. This was all so crazy. She couldn't believe that it happened. She had wished and imagined only in her head about her first kiss, but somehow the kiss tonight was way better then she expected. His smile was incredible, and his laugh. Or maybe it was the red hair, she didn't know but she knew she would hardly get any sleep tonight. Her thoughts were swarming her head and she couldn't stop thinking about Fred.

333

The next morning Jen wasn't quite sure what was going to happen. Was last night just a mistake or something to Fred? When they night ended nothing was really said about what was going to happen. Maybe she just dreamt it all and it never happened. She sat on her bed tying her shoes very slowly completely freaking out trying to decide what to do. If she hadn't dreamt it all, what was she suppose to do? Sit next to him? Sit by herself? Oh no, she was not going to sit next to him. She had butterflies in her stomach she was so nervous and confused that her entire body had a nervous tingling feeling. Standing up she looked in the mirror at her reflection. She moved around some of her waves, and removing a smudge place of her massacre. She thought she looked completely not pretty at all today. Biting her lip she stared a few seconds longer before grabbing her books and heading down to get some breakfast.

Throughout the hallways there was talk about last night. Memories of dancing and hanging out with friends. As usual she weaved in and out of people unnoticed. As she did she realized that she hadn't tied tight enough so she put her books on a ledge and bent down to tie it. Finishing she stood up and grabbed her books off the ledge. Looking up she saw Fred, George, and Lee walking on the other side of the hall way. George and Lee were having a conversation but Fred's eyes were looking straight at her wearing a huge smile on his face. This caused Jen to blush slightly and smile as well as she clutched her books to her chest and begin walking ahead to the dining hall? Her classroom? She didn't know she just knew she had better walk or something. She was walking in a daze kind of. She somehow knew that last night was most definitely not a dream. Right before she turned another corner she felt someone grabbed her hand softly. Stopping she turned around to see Fred's smiling face. She looked up at him, her breathe caught in her throat. Still holding her hand he looked around then back at her.

"Come on." He said and began leading her away. She didn't question him simply because she didn't have a chance to. He was leading her through all their classmates, no one paying attention to them. He would look back at her every few seconds still smiling. Her butterflies at this moment were pretty much tap dancing, she had no clue what was going on, and that kind of excited her.

They were now in a hallway that had no one in it. The light was shining through the windows and creating shadows on the ground. He lend against the wall still holding her hand.

Fred had to admit he was basically just winging this whole thing. He wasn't sure how to approach her at all. She looked so cute when she made the ' I don't know what's going on' face. He just wanted to run his fingers through her waves touch her face, kiss her lips. This girl was driving him crazy and he had only known her a short while. They stood standing there for about a minute just looking at each other, or that's what Fred was doing.

"What?" she asked him with a small smile.

"Nothing." He replied with a smile. She had begun moving her thumb in his palm and he couldn't help but to think that it was incredibly cute. She had to have known what she was doing! He thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in closer to her smiling. She had to look up at him and as he leaned in a little bit more she stood up on her tippy toes to meet him halfway in sweet kiss. He placed a hand in her cheek as the other went around her waist. She still had a hold of her books in one hand while the other simply rested on his chest as they kissed once again. This time she couldn't help but smile into the kiss that caused him to as well. Without opening their eyes they rested their foreheads against each others. He brushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear as she smiled and bit her lip.

At that moment Jen really couldn't have been any happier. The moment was completely perfect, nothing could ruin it and even what he said next, in fact it made the moment that much better.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, but she replied, "Purple." He smiled and nodded kissing her again. They pulled away and she laughed," did you just ask me what my favorite color was?" she asked.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck."I think I did. "He replied.

"Oh okay."

"I uh figured I should know what my girlfriend's favorite color is." He said looking at her. Not quiet smiling but waiting for her reaction.

She looked up at him surprised." Girlfriend?" she asked.

His face fell, "Well I mean if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want." He began saying but was cut off. She had let her books fall to the ground and stood up on her tippy toes once again and kissed him. He wrapped both arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. Pulling apart he smiled and said "I will take that as a yes." She smiled and gave a small giggle that made him smile even wider.


End file.
